1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a parking assisting device, and more particularly to a device for informing a driver of driving operations for in-parallel parking of a vehicle in a narrow passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in JP 2002-251632 A for example, there has been developed an operation assisting device in which an image captured with a monitoring camera mounted to a vehicle is displayed on a display, and a predicted locus corresponding to a steering angle of a steering wheel of the vehicle is superimposed on the displayed image to thereby assist a driver with his/her driving operations.
With such an operation assisting device, the driver drives and operates a vehicle while looking at a predicted locus on a display, whereby he/she can park the vehicle in-parallel into a parking space, for example.
However, when parking a vehicle in a narrow passage, the driver needs to move it backward and forward so as not to interfere with the circumference. Thus, displaying only a predicted locus for driving a vehicle in reverse on a display is insufficient.